204: Nosox
Nosox, A.K.A. Experiment 204, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to steal, hide, or otherwise make socks mysteriously vanish. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". He is voiced by Frank Welker. His name means No Socks (No Sox) because he is a sock hider. 204 was among the other twelve experiment pods Lilo and Stitch recovered in "Drowsy". He was one of the experiments rescued in "Snafu", because Gantu caught him around "Amnesio". In this episode, he was only mentioned when Hämsterviel said, "After you sent me a sock hider..." Appearance Nosox is a grey experiment shaped like a four-legged washing machine with a red button for a nose, and small white eyes with black pupils, like Skip. Special Abilities Nosox can steal socks and make them disappear by storing them in a washing machine-like container in his stomach. ''Stitch! Nosox made an appearance in a later episode of the ''Stitch! anime along with Shrink, Squeak, Clip, and Retro. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Snafu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h34m27s273.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h45m16s919.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h47m59s864.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h49m09s751.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h49m45s920.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h52m24s069.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-26-11h01m55s130.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h53m15s421.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h55m50s323.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h56m21s287.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h58m37s088.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h03m42s943.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h05m51s062.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h01m19s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h20m34s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-20h05m53s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h30m23s162.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-22-12h32m45s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h09m35s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h32m13s53.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-09h32m54s216.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-09-11h34m26s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h34m07s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h16m26s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h32m57s208.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-09-11h27m47s78.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-09-11h27m56s5.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h47m45s810.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h48m08s495.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h48m17s155.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h49m58s855.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h57m33s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png Stitch! Experiment-A-Palooza ScreenCapture 01.02.13 20-33-00.jpg|Nosox's experiment pod ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-23-47.jpg 204anime.png|Nosox in Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 26.02.13 0-52-47.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-18.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-50.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-37-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-38-37.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-42-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-17-46.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-45.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-22-54.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-24-00.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-25-35.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-26-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-27-31.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-39-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-40-44.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-51-05.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-42-23.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-43-36.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-55-24.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-07-11.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-09-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-11-09.jpg|Nosox bites Stitch's ankle ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-12-07.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-19-06.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-15-13.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-33-59.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-34-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-10.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-43.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-37-07.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-28.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-15-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-16-16.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-22.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-30.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-19-37.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-20-25.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-36.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-23-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-24-26.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-03.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-04.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-38.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-08.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-27-17.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-32-23.jpg Miscellaneous Panes32.jpg Trivia *Nosox is one of the rare experiments to have sclerae and pupils instead of solid black eyes, the others being Mr. Stenchy, Mrs. Sickly, Skip, Clink, and Bragg. *His name means "No Socks" (No Sox) because he is a sock hider. *Nosox, along with Richter, Tank, Splodyhead, Gigi, Butter, Shortstuff, Yang, and one unconfirmed experiment, are the only known experiments that are primarily quadrupeds. *Even though Nosox was mentioned twice in Season 1, he did not officially appear activated until near the end of Season 2. **Nosox is the only experiment to be mentioned twice by function in two separate episodes without actually appearing activated. Ironically, we saw Nosox in pod form in the last episode of Season 1 with one of these mentions, even though he was activated off-screen and captured by Gantu in an earlier episode of Season 1. **This is similar to Fudgy, though he did appear activated in Season 1, but not fully seen. Interestingly, both of them were rescued from Gantu in "Snafu". *Nosox is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of ''Leroy & Stitch. *Nosox's pod color is blue in the Stitch! anime. Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males